Regresa a mi (Peeta y Katniss)
by seilen85
Summary: Peeta y Katniss salen al bosque, pero quedan atrapados en un mundo desconocido, siendo victimas de una maldicion... ahora Peeta tiene que hacer que katniss lo recuerde y en el camino tendra que reconquistarla, pero ¿podra hacerlo aun con los obstaculos que se le presenten?


Aviso: Este fic es obra de mi imaginacion, la mayoria de los personajes son propiedad de la escritora suzane Collins.

* * *

**Capitulo 1: **

**¿Estamos perdidos?**

El viento sopla de forma tranquila y relajante al compás del canto de los sinsajos, ésta fresca mañana de otoño es ideal para salir de cacería ya que Katniss me tiene la paciencia suficiente para no darse por vencido ante mis frágiles intentos con el arco y la flecha.

Hemos decidido pasar uno días de descanso en la cabaña, lejos de las presiones del trabajo y en la paz del bosque, para celebrar nuestro tercer aniversario de casados, en los que se han presentado tiempos de felicidad y tiempos en lo que las pesadillas de nuevo nos acechan una y otra vez escondidos en la penumbra de nuestros propios miedos.

—¿Ya tienes listo todo? —Pregunta Katniss.

—Claro ya todo está dispuesto. —Respondo al tiempo en que tomo en mis manos una bolsa con frutos en conserva y unos panecillos de pasas con crema recién horneados, aun humeantes ya que desde muy temprano los hornee para el viaje.

Nos adentramos en el bosque por horas, el aroma a resina de los arboles, mezclado con el perfume de las flores nos deja una extraña sensación de arrullo y adormecimiento, poco a poco nos sentimos agotados además de no ver ninguna posible presa cerca, es extraño pues ya deberíamos habernos topado aunque sea con una, es como si el bosque se hubiera quedado sin vida de pronto.

Todo está en una inquietante calma, hasta las aves parecen haber desaparecido.

—¿Qué pasara que no vemos nada aun? —Le digo con tono extrañado recuperándome de la debilidad que siento.

—No lo sé pero será mejor regresar, ya está oscureciendo. —Responde con confusión.

—Si será lo mejor. —Le digo.

Así que emprendemos el camino de regreso a la cabaña, acompañados del manto de la tarde que ya empieza a caer de forma un tanto pesada.

Paso a paso una sensación de estar cada vez mas lejos de la cabaña nos acecha, pero se escucha el crujir de una rama seca, lo que reclama nuestra atención, algo se mueve entre la hierba húmeda del sereno que ya empieza a caer.

—¡Mira un ciervo! —Exclama con alegría Katniss al ver tan bello animal, con una frondosa cornamenta color avellana combinando a la perfección con el blanco aperlado de su pelo, y el brillo violeta de sus ojos grandes y cautivadores.

Salta entre los arbustos y como un impulso abrazador lo perseguimos dando cada vez más y más vueltas en el bosque.

Siento que hemos perdido la voluntad pues la fuerza que ejerce aquel animal es hipnótica, la necesidad de tenerlo es imperiosa.

Juega con nosotros, nos confunde y nos atrae tanto que ya hemos perdido la noción del tiempo solo nos damos cuenta que es de noche porque la oscuridad nos informa de ello.

Escucho una melodía hacer eco entre los árboles, es un canto muy embriagador con una suave música de fondo, es tan extraña como cautivadora.

El brillo de la luna rebota entre la luz blanca casi fluorescente del ciervo, que nos conduce hasta la entrada de una cueva por la cual nos adentramos poco a poco alumbrados por su brillo.

El suelo de la cueva es árido y rocoso con piedras puntiagudas y filosas rodeando el camino, soy apenas medianamente consciente de ello por las sombras de las rocas que se reflejan en la rugosa pared debido a la luz que despide el ciervo.

Lentamente el suelo se torna suave, descubriendo una vereda empastada, cada vez, esa luz se vuelve más intensa, más brillante, hasta que descubro que es un túnel que nos conduce a una pradera en la que parece ser de día.

Pues los rayos del sol nos desconciertan, las flores en forma de estrellas de múltiples tonalidades enmarcan el verdor del pasto, las nubes son grandes e irradian el reflejo del sol en ellas, como si fueran borlas de algodón brillantes y esponjadas.

Los peces se traslucen en el agua cristalina de un lago que fluye casi a nuestros pies, en donde hay muchos lirios blancos flotando en la superficie.

Un gran y muy frondoso árbol con extraños frutos rojos colgando de sus ramas está al otro lado del lago, da la sensación de ser un intrigante guardián del mismo.

El agua es tan pura y atractiva que no podemos arrodillarnos para refrescarnos y tomar un poco de agua la cual está algo dulce y muy agradable, tanto que Katniss comienza a lavarse la cara y enjuagar su cabello en ella.

Es entonces cuando recuerdo al ciervo que veníamos persiguiendo y del cual parece no haber rastro alguno ya que observo a nuestro alrededor y no veo ni siquiera e camino de donde llegamos.

—Esto es muy extraño ¿no lo crees? Creo que nos hemos perdido. —Le digo con tono algo inquieto.

—Solo nos queda avanzar hasta encontrar de nuevo el camino. —Me responde mientras se sacude un poco el cabello destrenzado y húmedo.

—Pero antes, tenemos que comer algo, me siento cansado. —Tomo la bolsa con los panecillos que hornee esta mañana para compartirlos.

—¿Quieres? —Le ofrezco uno.

—Sí, tengo hambre. —Responde.

Así que nos sentamos en el césped a un lado del lago y nos disponemos a comer, pero se me ocurre tomar un poco mas de agua en una pequeña botella como reserva para el camino.

De nuevo me inclino pero esta vez siento que una suave y tersa mano me acaricia el rostro, ¿Qué es esto? La sensación es muy extraña y descubro ante mí a una muy hermosa mujer con cabello rojo intenso como si fueran llamas y unos bellos ojos azul celeste muy profundos y cautivadores, su piel es blanca y aterciopelada como la piel de un durazno.

Quedo embelesado por su belleza sobrenatural contrastando con un ligero vestido blanco como la nieve.

—Cedric, ¿amor eres tú? Regresaste a mí. —Su melodiosa e hipnótica voz pronuncia palabras que no entiendo, pero no les prestó atención tampoco ya que no puedo concentrarme en nada que no sea el reflejo del mar en sus ojos.

—¡Peeta reacciona! —Escucho la voz de Katniss en el instante en que aquella maravillosa mujer me quiere dar un beso en los labios.

* * *

Hola! Espero que les guste este nuevo fic y me den sus opiniones de lo que les gusta o no! jajaj pues me divertí mucho escribiéndolo, chau espero poder actualizar más seguido…

**este y mis demas fics han sido publicados en otra plataforma de fics, bajo su mismo nombre y contenido, asi como tambien mi nombre de usuario "seilen" asi que si los encuentran por ahi, no es plagio... soy yo!**

**ahora que si no estan bajo mi nombre de usuario, porfa avisenme!**


End file.
